Father Daugther Exchange
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Harry and Ron decide to experiment and exchange the girls for the one weekend. What they don't know, the girls want to do the same thing! Ron/Rose, Harry/LilyLuna, Harry/Rose, Ron/LilyLuna, Lilyluna/Rose femmeslash! Rated Mature for incest and strong sexual contact. Don't say I didn't warn ya!
1. Ron and Harry

Father Daughter Exchange

By Annabelle Rose 22

Summary:Harry and Ron decide to do a little sexual experiment with the girls for one weekend. What they don't know the girl want to do the same thing! Ron/Rose, Harry,LilyLuna, Harry/Rose, Ron/ Lily Luna, Ron/Rose. Rated mature for incest and strong sexual content.

Pairing:Harry/Rose, Ron/Lily Luna, Harry/LilyLuna, Ron/Rose, Lilyluna/Rose Femmeslash! Foursome.

disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just use them for my dirty ideas

Author's notes: Another idea that had popped into my head. I can't believe this is my twenty-second story! Well I hope you enjoy this story and tell me what you think.

And review!

* * *

Chapter one: Ron and Harry.

''So Ron, How do you feel about Rose going away to college this summer?'' Harry Potter asked, sipping his tea, looking outside the window. He and Ron were in the kitchen having a friendly conversation. Having their daughters, Lily luna and Rose were outside sunbathing in their bathing suits.

''Happy, But not all the way thrill about it. He admitted. It was all Hermione's idea. **_Education comes first, _**she says. Believe me, If it were left up to me-''

''You wouldn't let her go.'' Harry replied.

''Not a chance.'' Looking up from his cup, Ron glanced at Harry, who for some reason, had a smirk on his face. '' What are you smirking at?''

Harry didn't respond. Just grinned even more raising his cup once more to cover the chuckle that had fallen from his lips. Getting up from his chair, Ron walked over to Harry to see what the fuss is about.

''My God. They really had developed over the years, have they?''

Ron followed Harry sight at the two beautiful beings that they call their daughters. Rose, her long curly red hair hanging down her back. Ron could see the perfect outline of her perfect bum in her tie-dye blue bikini and it made him lick his lips. Lying on her stomach. And Lily Luna was lying on her back her red hair in a french twist, Her sequin white bikini glisten in the light, not to mention her matching diamond belly button ring.

''Yes they are.'' Ron just shook his head at the thought. What the hell was he thinking? He was having of a dirty thought. And what's worst, Harry is standing right there.

Harry turned to look at him noticing the awkward expression on Ron's face and replied,. ''It's okay Ron. We all think dirty thoughts sometimes.''

Ron raised his eyebrows amused.

'' have an excuse for it. We're men. We can't help our thoughts...our urges.''

Ron nodded his head in agreement. He thought that now will be a good time to tell Harry the real reson why he had played this overprotective role towards his daughter.

''Harry, You're my best mate right?''

A little boggled by the question, Harry looked up at him and replied, ''Ron what are we? Eleven years old? Of course we are! We're best mates forever.''

''Well, He took a deep breath. There's something that I need to tell you. But you must keep it a secret and you have to promise me that you are not going to hate me... or prosocute me.''

''I'm listening.''

''There a reason why I don't want Rose to go away to college. That I am so protected of her. It's because-''

''You want that hot fresh kitty cat to yourself.'' Harry replied, sipping more of his tea.

Ron had a shocked expression on her face. He was speechless. Did he just hear what he think he just heard? Harry knew?

''Yes, Ron. He replied. I know you're fucking your daughter. and I don't blame you. she's beautiful. Any guy would love to have just want her to yourself...''

Yes. They can't have her. How did you know?''

Mate, other than when I saw you three minutes ago, I see the way you look at her. More of a ''Oh, I wished to get her alone and fuck her brains 's the same way how I feel about Lily... and yes Ron I am fucking her too.''

Ron nearly dropped his tea-cup to the floor. Harry had just admitted that he was having incestuous sex with his daughter. This sure beats the cake. ''Oh my god. Harry...''

''What? I am amongst a good friend right?'' he winked at him. '' That wouldn't rat on admitted yours, I figured, what the hell right? We're even.''

''How did you-'' Ron and Harry froze as they were about to asked the same question in unsion.

''You go first,'' Ron replied.

''How did it start with you?'' Harry asked.

Ron smiled. '' Oh...I caught her in bed one night with a guy.''

''Who?''

'' Well, you can say that. Our ex enemy son, Scorpius Malfroy.''

''Fuck! that little ferret,'' Harry cursed. ''Like his father. always sneaking into your shit behind your back.''

''Yeaah. What a complete amateur. From my view, he was enjoying it. Rose wasn't.''

''Ha! I would love to see that if I was there. I know you were pissed off.''

''Hell yeah I was pissed off. Who the fuck does he think he is?Before I could grab my wand to hex his balls off, he jumped out of the window and disappeared. What a pussy.''

''Like his father,a complete chicken. Then what happened?''

''She was so fucking beautiful. Laying there. Hot with her legs open. When I first entered her, I was bummed that she wasn't a virgin. That didn't matter. She felt felt like one when she squeeze around my cock. That was the best sex I had in years. How about you?''

''It started after Lily's sixteenth birthday. I was sort of having a mid life crisis. I hated the idea of getting old. When Ginny left me for Dean, I felt very depressed In my mind, I was thinking that I wasn't fun and didn't have that special magic like I used to have. That was the reason she left. and none was there except for Lily. She helped me though it I was very thankful for that.''

''That's the reason to sleep with her? To rub those depressed memories and dirty thoughts you had of Ginny?''

''In the beginning, time,everything changed. Since we had sex, we have a very strong relationships. she tells me everything. I mean everything . I didn't even began to notice that we like the same things. She's just like me in every way. I could marry her. be with her for the rest of my life. But damn, she's my daughter. I see myself killing anyone that go near her, or hurt her. I'll burn in hell for all in eternity for what I done.''

''Same here.''

They continued to stare at the young woman with hungry eyes.

''Ron,You know what I'm thinking?''

''What?'' Ron asked.

''Speaking of dirty thoughts, I have an idea. I say, he looked from the girls back to Ron. Let's trade.''

''Trade?'' Ron asked confused.

''Yeah. I was thinking, One weekend. I take Rose, You take Lily. it will be like a father/daughter exchange. Give each other a different experimenting.''

'' Sounds good to me,'' Ron replied smiling. ''Like you just said, you kill me if I touch her.''

Harry smiled. ''Correction. Only if they doing the same me. Don't think that I am a sick fuck, and if they are my best mate.''

''Okay it's a deal, We're going to have a hell of a weekend.'' Ron replied. and they went back to enjoy their tea.

* * *

(To be continued in chapter 2!)


	2. Lily Luna And Rose

Father Daughter Exchange

By Annabelle rose 22

Harry and Ron decided to do a little experiment with their daugthers for one weekend. What they don't know is that the girls wanted to do the same thing! Ron/Rose, Harry/LilyLuna, Ron/LilyLun, Harry/Rose, Harry/LilyLuna/Rose/Ron, Rated Mature for incest and strong sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Rated M(Mature themes for incest and strong sexual content)

* * *

Chapter two: Lily Luna and Rose

''Oh! The Sun feels amazing!'' Lily sighed as she lay back against her sun chair. ''So perfect.''

''Yeah, it is.''

Lily rolled over to her side. ''It seems awfully quiet. I wonder what our Fathers are doing.''

''Probably staring at us through the kitchen window?''

''You think so?''Lily turned her head towards the house.''How do you know?''

Rose sat up looking at her. ''I can feel my father's eyes on feeling of butterflies in my stomach. It's obvious that Uncle Harry's looking as well.''

''Hm, Well let them look. You know me. I love being the center of attention.''

They were silent for a few moments until Lily broke the silence.

''Rose?''

''Yes?'' Rose smiled.

''How do you feel about going to college? Are you excited or scared?''

''You know,'' she thought about it. I'm not really sure that I want to go. I mean with Dad. I want to make sure he's not lonely.

''I'm sure he will be fine. Just so you know, If he gets to lonely, we have a spare bedroom. he can stay with us.''

Rose laughed. ''Slow your heels, sweetheart. I'm not sure if I'm going or not. Let's slow down a little.''

Lily gave a small pout and replied,''Sorry. But if you go, I am going to miss you.''

''I'm going to miss you too baby!'' She got up and rolled on top of Lily giving her a kiss on the lips.

''Rose! Are you mad? They might see us-''

''What? It was only a peck on the lips. They are totally clueless about you and me.''

''How do you know?'' Lily asked.

''I just know. Because we act so much like sisters when we are around them.''

''We're like Sisters'',Lily replied.

''We are cousins.''

''Lovers''Lily pressed her face against hers,rubbing their noses together.''In secret.''

''You are so beautiful Lily Luna Potter. you become more beautiful each day.''

Lily turned from her to the house. ''Rose,can I tell you a secret?''

Rose smiled. ''You can tell me anything, love.''

''Okay. But you have to promise me that you have to keep a have to promise not to hate me.''

Rose looked at her with sad eyes. ''No honey, I could never hate you. What is it?''

Lily eyes locked with hers.''You are not my only lover.''

Rose looked surprised.''Oh? I'm not?''

Lily shook her head.

Rose stood up placing her hands on her hips. ''If I'm not the only lover, who is the son of a bitch?''

''My... Dad.''

Rose was speechless staring at Lily with wide eyes. She sat down on her beach chair, her face void with expression.

''See? I knew you will hate me. Wh are you saying anything? ''

Rose sighed taking lily's hand in hers.''Because sweetheart, there is nothing to say when you're secret lover is doing the same thing.''

''Rose'' Lily began.

''I'm sorry, Love. We are wonderful together and you know now and then I got to have a big juicy cock every now and then.''

''And your father has it down packed.''

'' Yes, he's a horse!'' He laughed. ''What about Uncle Harry? Is he as big?''

''He is. I remember how it was hard for me to wrap my mouth around him for the first time. When we made love, it was complete bliss. I can't even fully masturbate just thinking about him inside me makes me want to burst! she layed back into her sun chair. How did you to start with you?''

''Dad caught my fucking Scorpius Malfory in my room.''

''Scorpius Malfroy?''

''Hey what can I say? I was in need. He's really bad in bed. I was faking it the last couple of minutes.''

Lily laughed. ''Damn! I know that was asight. Then what happened?''

'' After he missed hexing Scorpius balls off, He saw me on the bed hot and bothered and I can see his dick harden in his trousers and I threw myself on him. We were screwing like made dogs in heat. The best sex I ever about you? When was the frist time you and Uncle Harry had fucked?''

''About a year ago.''

''A year?''

''After my sixteenth birthday, He was going through a difficult time with Mom leaving him for Dean. He just seem so sad all the time. I didn't know what else to do. So I gave him the one think that raised his spirits.''

''And that is?''

''My love, support, and My virginity. It was worth it. I wouldn't trade it for anything.''

''Aw... are you sweet?''

''Like candy.''

They both laughed.

...

''Hey, I just thought of an idea!''

''What? Rose asked. You have a taste for Candy? I was thinking the same thing.''

''No not that, something else.''

''Well, tell me I'm listening.''

''How about we have a little experiment. she glanced at Rose and a dirty smirk grew across her face. I say let's exchange our fathers''

''Yeah?''

''For one weekend. Three days. They can't say no.''

''That sounds like fun to me but how are we come up with an excuse that will sound... convincing?''

''Well, we're brilliant. we're think of something.''

Rose smiled. ''Whatever it is, I'm down. I am a little curious what Uncle Harry has up his sleeve. You're not going to give me a little hint?''

Before Lily could say anything, A voice called out,''Rose! Lily!'' Harry called ''Come inside! we need to talk with you!''

''Well,'' Rose began getting up from her chair wrapping a towel around herself. ''I say we need to think... fast!''

(To be continued...)


	3. It's settled

Author notes:Okay so I know that this is the only chapter for now but bear with me...

Father/daughter exchange

Chapter three:

It's settled.

* * *

''Okay Rose told Lily.''Try to act normal. Follow my lead.''

Lily answered by nodding her head.

''Here they come, Harry turned to Ron.''Okay mate, just follow my lead.''

Walking through the door, Lily and Rose turned their attention towards their smiling fathers. ''Well Dad, Lily began What do you want to talk with us about?''

''Well, Lils,'' Harry wrapped his arm around her waist squeezing her firmly.''We had been talking. Your Uncle and I, we wanted to ask you-''

''The answer is yes.'' Rose answered quickly.

Harry raised his eyebrow as Ron and Lily looked at her.

''Rosie dear, You're answering yes and you don't know what Harry was going to ask?''

Rose gave her father a lopsided smile. ''Dad, I am going to college in a month if it's an activity that I could do with you or family. I say yes to anything.''

Harry and Lily Luna watched as Ron leaned down and kissed her forehead. ''And you wonder why I love you so much.''

Not wanting to spoil the moment,Harry leaned down and whispered something in Lily's ear. Rose watched as Harry's blazing green eyes were staring at her direction giving her a quick wink made her aroused right there. Knowing now of his and Lily's secret relationship and thinking of all the dirty things she would do with him.

Smiling,Lily walked over to Rose grabbing her hand.''Dad,Uncle Ron,Rose thought of a wonderful idea. Me and Rose were talking earlier and we thought we should spend some quality time with you two.''

''You don't say,''Ron replied. Placing down his coffee mug.

''Separately. Rose with Uncle Harry, and I with Uncle Ron.''

''That was the reason I said yes. I wouldn't mind spending a weekend with Uncle Harry,''

''And father, I don't mind spending a weekend with Uncle Ron.''

Both Harry and Ron were speechless. It seems that their idea appeared before them. Harry glanced at Ron then back at the girls and smiled trying not to look to excited that he and Ron were thinking the same thing.''Rose, I don't mind and I'm sure that Ron wouldn't mind for Lils.''

Ron licked his lips staring at Lily. ''We are going to have a lot of fun.''

''Okay! Then it's settled''! Lily grabbed Harry's hand pulling him to the fireplace.''I have to go and pack my bags,Rose needs to do the same.''

''Alright! This girl is going to be the death of me. See you tomorrow .''

''Potterhouse! ''Lily shouted and her and Harry disapparate into the fire.

''Well, Rose what do you want to do now?'' Ron asked as he felt his pants tighten knowing the answer to the question.

Walking seductively over to her father,grabbing his hand Rose kissed him passionately and replied, ''Come on, let's go up stairs...''

(To be continued in chapter four...)


	4. Having a little fun: Ron and Rose

Father Daughter exchange club

Chapter 4: Having a little fun( Part one)

Author notes: Well finally another chapter. Took me a day to do it. So I hope you enjoy it and don't kick my ass for taking so long...

* * *

''That was a nice visit,'' replied Lily as she walked out of the fireplace and into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

''Yes, it was.'' Harry watched as Lily poured two a glass of water. Returning to the living room to hand him his.

''So, Are you going to miss me this weekend?'' Lily playfully ask rubbing her nose against his and taking a sip of water.

''Always.'' He leaned down kissing her forehead. ''Just remember, You listen to Uncle Ron and do what he says.''

''And What if I don't'' Lily asked. playing with the strings of her bikini giving Harry those sexy seductively eyes.

With her question, Harry responded by placing his glass down along with her, and roughly grabbing her ass. ''Then I will spend the entire night smacking that pretty ass of yours,'' He playfully bit on her shoulder making her jump with excitement.

''Oh, Daddy Please don't. Let me shower first, then we play.''

''How about we shower together?'' He suggested chuckling against her skin.

''Oh...''Okay. she looked up at him and smiled.''But first... You have to catch me!''

''Oh you Little minx, Just wait until I get my hands on you!'' Harry shouted as he ran after her...

* * *

Back at the Weasely household, Ron and Rose were making out passionately on the bed. Ron had his arms wrapped around her waist while Rose had her hands inside his sweater trying to take it off.

''Daddy, Please.'' Rose moaned as Ron was sucking a pulse point of her throat her hands traveling down to the bulge of Ron's pants groping him gently.

''Oh, Rose,'' Ron replied as he was surprised by the feeling.'' What about foreplay?''

''Fuck foreplay, I want to touch you,'' Rose panted, Taking off her bikini top exposing her perky breast. Ron leaned down and gladly placed one of her breast into his mouth, sucking wildly around the nipple. Rose grabbed his head moaning softly as Ron went back from one breast to the other. It was so hot when she sees her father sucking on her breast like a baby. Climbing on top of him feeling his cock through his trouser made her wet instantly.

Releasing her breast with a loud pop, Ron layed Rose down on her back, eyes glazing up down on her glories body.

''Daddy,Please.'' Rose whined. The one thing that made Ron more harder was the way Rose will beg for his touch. Lifting her legs up the air nestling between them.

''So, Are you going to miss me for this weekend,'' he asked as he softly kissed her thigh making her shiver.

''I can't go a day without you touching me,'' she whispered. Ron reached down and unloose the strings of her bikini bottom, throwing them aside. He stared at her beautiful shaved moist pussy with anticipation, using his left hand to keep her legs apart his fingers rubbing up and down against her wet folds.

''So, Rose let me ask you another question,'' he leaned down and sucked at the pre-cum covered clit between his lips causing Rose to shout out bucked and move her hips uncontrollably. Ron released his lips off her and climbed up to her smiling.

''Why do you torture me sometimes?'' she whined giving him a pout. Ron didn't know how it happened but Somehow, Rose manged to pull his pants, along with his underwear down to his knees. Ron, looked down then back up at the mischievous grin on her face.

''You little sneak.''

At his response, Rose reached down and grabbed hi erection enticing a moan. ''I have to be. You are such a tease. I'm taking it a step further.''

Ron closed his eyes and moan at the sensation as Rose stroke him delicately her blue eyes like his own locked dead on him.

''Father,'' she breathed. ''You seem to be enjoying this.''

Ron nodded his head.

''Well, I been a good girl, are you going to give me my award?''

With her question, Ron took his cock out of her hands, and thrust himself forcefully inside her. Standing still for a few seconds, Ron slowly pulled himself out slowly before thrust back in.

''Oh yes!'' Rose layed her head back against the pillows moaning as her father continue to fuck her with a steady rhythm.

Rose gasped as Ron lifted her leg and placed it against her shoulder. ''So Rose, are you going to be a good girl for your Uncle Harry this weekend?

Rose grabbed her breast enjoying the feeling of her body,as Ron repeatedly hits her G-spot, her insides vibrating to his ministrations. She reached down and began to make small circles around her clit.''What- oh! happens if I don't?'' She asked smirking.

Ron watched with blurred eyes as he saw Rose placed her fingers into her mouth wrapping her tongue around them. Trailing her saliva soaked hand down her body, Ron suddenly stopped his movements earning a whining groan from Rose.

''You being smart mouth with me,young lady?'' He asked with a demanding tone. ''Because I will make you stay like this-''

''No!'' Rose shouted, grabbing Ron's waist urging him to continue. ''Please, I'm sorry,'' she leaned up and began to kiss down Ron's chest, moving her hips while rubbing her clit at the same time. ''I'll do anything he says. I promise. Please fuck me. Fuck me harder.''

That was all that was needed to say for Ron to kick into action. He growled nearly slamming Rose into the mattress. he continued to fuck her steady while reaching down and rubbing Rose clit as the same time.

''You will do what he tells you too do?'' Ron asked. Rose gasped as his tongue licked against a nipple.

''Yes, I will do anything he says, for you. Please fuck me harder.''

Ron chuckled. ''Fuck you?''

''Fuck me. Into the mattress!''

With that answer, Ron grabbed the iron poles of the bed, His thrusts became harder and quicker. The sounds of Him grunting, skin meeting skin, and Rose screaming her head off filled the house. Rose was screaming so loud that Ron was sure that she would had broken every window in the house. ''Uh! uh! uh! yeah baby!'' Ron grunted as he felt himself coming closer. When Rose contracted her walls against him. With a yell, Rose with a scream, they came together. Ron passed out on top of her his breath coming out in heavy pants.

''Oh,'' that was, Rose kissed him softly on the head rubbing her hand down his sweat soaked body. ''I love you so much.''

Ron closed his eyes and softly kissed her shoulder. ''I know, Honey. I know''

They layed there for a few moments in silence. Once they're breathing return to normal, surprisingly, they were both fast asleep.

(To be continued...)


	5. In the shower: Harry and Lily luna

Father daughter exchange club

Chapter 5: In the shower( Part two: Harry and Lily Luna)

Author Notes: Well, here it is another chapter. Hot shower scene.I hope you guys like it. I will write more soon! Bear with me!

* * *

''Lily?'' Harry called as he slowly crept his way around the house. It had almost been a half of hour And Harry was out of strength trying to find her. There was one thing he give Lily credit for she was a good at hiding.

''Why are you hiding from daddy?'' He heard her giggle from a distance and he smirked. ''You can't hide from me forever. You will have to come sooner or later.'' A small creak from the door, and Harry turned to his left.''Gotcha!'' He shouted. But the room was empty no trace of Lily anywhere. ''Dammit.'' he curse under his breath.

Just as he was about to shout out, ''I give up. You won,'' The sound of the water falling filled his ears following by a small giggle. It had come to his attention that he was indeed standing near the bathroom door. Giving the door a little push, Harry had come face to face with the most beautiful creäture he had ever created.

Lily was standing in the shower water falling down her glorious body. Harry watched as the water fell from her brest down to **his** and hers most private area. For some reason Harry's strength returned. his pants tighten almost instantly.

''So you found me,'' Lily huskily replied, wetting her hair in the shower running her tongue against her lips.

''So, do I get my prize?''

Lily signed, ''I don't know. I believed you wasted a lot of energy chasing after me, old man.'' She grinned.

''Old man,eh? I show you old man!'' And with that, she ran towards screaming Lily lifting her up from the tub onto his lap. Lily squirmed as Harry tried to kiss her anywhere he can reach. She found herself moaning as his lip met her moist nipple enjoying the feeling rocking her hips against his erection.

Harry releases his lips on her nipple with a grin. ''So, you want to fuck this old man?''

In her response,she crushed her lips against him her hand trailing down to his rock hard cock with a gentle tug, Harry groaned against her.

''I see you want to do the same,'' She pulled his black t-shirt over his head. ''You want to fuck this girl?''

''You bet your ass I do. But first, I want my prize.''

Lily got off his lap and onto her knees. Undoing his belt and unzipping his fly,Harry watched as she pulled him out fully hard and ready for action.

''Oh Daddy, is this mine prize or yours?'' she asked licking her lips.

''My prize...then yours,'' He grunted as he jerked Lily head down on his cock, making her gag.''Now suck.''

The horny greedy teenager she as she was told. Her mouth going up and down on his cock with ease her hands stroking him at the same time. Lily sucked him off for a few moments before she removed her mouth dancing her tongue down to his testicles sucking and gently nibbling on each one.

''Oh god Lily yes, just like that.''

Lily was so turned on that she couldn't help touching herself. She placed her mouth on him once more as her hand trailing down to her sopping wet pussy placing her fingers into her moist opening. She moan around Harry sending vibrations through his body.

''Oh yes, oh Lily! You're so good at this.''

Soon her mouth was working faster up and down his cock with speed and Harry nearly found himself fucking her mouth. With a roar, he came. Lily gladly swallowed his essence like candy and removed his mouth on him with a pout on her face.

''That's not fair daddy, I want my prize too.'' She sat on the bathroom floor playing with herself.

''Who says I was finished? I'm not done yet.'' Harry stood up taking off the rest of his clothing before stepping inside the shower motioning Lily to follow him.

Closing the shower curtain, they lips met together passionately. Harry held Lily tightly against him while Lily's hands were stroking him returning his cock to full hardness. She gasped as Harry kissed down her body kissing,licking, and playfully nip at her nipples before going down to the one place she desperately wanted touched.

''Daddy please,'' Lily begged. Harry loved the sweetness in Lily's voice when she begs. Placing her left leg over his shoulder lily gasped as she felt Harry experienced mouth on her sending jolts through her body.

The feeling was absolutely wonderful when Harry's tongue rapidly flicked against her clit. She wanted more,pushing his face closer to her grabbing his hair, her breath coming into quick pants as her tongue drove deeper into her his fingers working in and out of her.

''Oh! daddy please. I don't want to cum yet. I want you inside me.''

after a few moments, Harry stopped his teasing and stood up. Lily gasped as Harry Picked her up and placing his cock inside into each others eyes, standing in the middle of the running shower. Harry began to move thrusting up,earning a moan from Lily's lips. Harry sped up pushing Lily against the tile wall. The sound of panting and slapping skin fulled the room. Lily lost the will to speak as Harry pounded into her ruthlessly. Burying her face in her shoulder she announced her orgasm, her walls contracting around him. ''Oh fuck!'' Harry shouted as he exploded his seed into her. Spent, she cradled Lily against them sliding down on the floor, Trying to catch his breath.

''That was Fucking awesome.'' Lily replied giving him a passionate kiss.

''Not bad for an old man,eh?'' He breathed.

Lily ran a hand down his . ''You're wonderful. I love you daddy.''

''I love you too, princess.''

( To be continued...)


	6. Midnight Fun: Lily Luna and Rose

Father daughter Exchange Club

Chapter six

Midnight Fun: Lily Luna and Rose

* * *

Rose layed awake in her bed,staring at the ceiling. The sex that she and Ron had together all in the afternoon was enough to knock out anybody, but for some reason,she couldn't sleep. She couldn't wait until tomorrow to spend with her Uncle Harry for the her eyes thinking of the things they would do together, and the same with Lily and her Father.

She suddenly felt a familiar tingle between her legs. Reaching down, she touch herself, moaning at the was a noise and Rose was startled jumping up in her bed. Before she knew the door opens and there stood a shadowy figure in the doorway.

Rose had to widen her eyes to see who it was because of the pitch darkness, ''Lily?'' She whispered.

''How did you know it was me?''

Rose smirked. ''Who else sneak in my room in the midnight hours?''

''Other than your Dad?''

''He doesn't often.''

Lily smirked,slowly walking towards her bed climbing over beside her. ''You know, with the smell of sex in the house, I'm surprise that you can walk.''

Oh! And you any better? I know you too had some fun with Uncle Harry when we left.''

''Remember,Magic. It fixes anything. He can fuck me hard into Sunday and I can feel like I can walk on air,'' Lily Laughed. ''So how are you holding up? Are you nervous about tomorrow?''

''Oh...A little.''

Lily smiled. ''Don't be. You're be fine. You're in good hands.''

Rose signed. ''I know.''

''So...''Lily placed her lips between her teeth,eyeing her from head to toe. ''Are you feeling frisky?''

''What?''

''As I walked in, I saw you were touching yourself. You need a release don't you?'' She traced the outline of her leg,looking into her eyes.

''Well, now that you're here...''She pulled up and kissed Lily softly in the lips. ''What are you waiting for?''

At her question,Lily didn't waste any time. She attack the girl with a growl, kissing anywhere she could reach. Taking Rose's top over her head, throwing it aside. Lily kissed and sucked her breasts taking her nipple between her teeth. While her hands trailed to her warm flesh. Her hands going inside her opening.

''Oh,god!'' Rose gasped, tried to return the favor by reaching inside Lily's red t-shirt, caressing her breasts. With one last suck, Lily released her lips on her, stopping only to remove her own top and underwear,letting Rose feel the wetness between her legs, moaning softly, looking at her with lusty eyes.

''Lay down,'' She whispered.

Lily complied,laying down on the bed letting Rose roll on top of her,kissing her passionately, rubbing themselves against one another in friction, moaning into each other's mouth's. Rose lips left Lily's to her jaw line, her neck, her breasts. Licking her nipples along the way down to her moist wanting pussy. Opening her legs and spreading her open, Rose dived in licking and lightly sucking at the tender flesh. Holding Lily's hips in place. Lily tried her best to be quiet, but with Rose's teasing and hard sucking was too much. Grabbing her wand she pointed it towards the door. ''Silenso!'' She whispered, and the room was muted. Now she can scream as much as she want.

Rose changed her place climbing up on Lily with her own wetness in her face. Lily immediately went to work working on her like she hadn't eaten dinner in days, sticking her tongue inside while her fingers worked furiously on her clit. ''Oh Lily! Yes right there! Oh...'' Rose was speechless, gasping at the certain wave of pleasure that rock her insides. She put her lips against Lily trying to suck her as hard as she could as she came,coming into Lily's mouth,which she gladly swallowed. Once she was sure she was finished, she once changed positions rolling on top of Lily kissing her passionately tasting herself in her mouth. It was now Lily's turn to climax.

she hooked Lily's legs around hers and began grinding her crotches against each other. Lily took Rose's nipple between her teeth sucking and licking as Rose bounced above her, grinding into her even harder. ''Oh! Yeahhhhh Ah!'' Lily shouted as Rose moved harder, thier Pussy wet with their jucies. ''Oh! I'm cumming!'' Lily announced as she came. Rose screamed as she came seconds later. Sighing and rolling off of her,Laying their side by side, panting.

''Oh my god! That was amazing!''

''Yeah,it was. Just makes me more excited about this weekend. I can't wait.''

''Me neither.'' Rose gave Lily one last kiss before she pulled the covers over them. ''Just get some sleep. We have a big a ahead of us,'' She giggled, closing her eyes, Soon falling asleep.

Little did they know, there stood Ron standing in their doorway,secretly watching them, Hearing them regardless of the silence spell. His hand in his pajama bottoms, sighed as felt hot fluid spilling on his hands and pants, careful not to make sound.

(To be continued...)


	7. Friday( Part one) Ron and Lily Luna

Father Daughter Exchange Club

Chapter seven Friday: Part One

Here it is. The exchange begins. Sorry I had you guys wait so long...

* * *

Rose woken up to a bright sunny morning rubbing the sleepiness of her eyes. Reaching over from across her bed,she felt coldness. Lily must have sneak out of bed in the early part of the morning. Before she wondered whether her father heard them or not last night,There was a knock on the door and Rose quickly tucked herself under the covers as the door opened. Knowing who it was.

''Wake up, sweetheart!'' Ron exclaimed as he walked into her room with a food tray. ''I made you breakfast!'' He placed the tray down on her desk waiting for her to respond.

''Now, do I have to come in that bed to get you?'' He asked grinning. He could see Rose moved a little underneath the covers.

If you insist. He lifted the covers crawling into bed with her. Tickling anywhere he can reach.

''Oh! Dad! Ha! Ha! Stop!'' She giggled.

Ron stopped his tickle attack on her when her nipple came to his view. Ron didn't hesitate letting the urge take him over as he wrapped his lips around the nub hearing Rose's laugher turned into a moan. Rose removed the covers in time to see Ron release her nipple with a small smack glazing up at her with his big blue eyes.

''Well, I see you awaken.'' He smiled at her. ''Time for breakfast.''

In his response, Rose reached down and groped the front of his pants making him gasp softly.

''I rather have desert first.'' She continued to grope him.

''Breakfast,'' He breathed

''Desert,'' She replied.

''We can't, Love. You must eat. Harry and Lily will be here at any moment.'' Ron got off the bed walking to her desk picking up the tray bringing it to her bedside.

''You know Dad, it seems like you were trying to get rid of me.''

Ron's face immediately frowned at her words shaking his head. ''No of course not! Why would you think such a thing?''

''Do you want to spank me for saying such words?''

''No, Honey. I don't want to spank you.''

Rose eyed him for head to toe. ''You're fully dressed. Did I slept half of the morning?''

Ron nodded his head.

''I'm going to miss you,'' Rose replied pressing her face against his locking their lips into a passionate kiss. Ron Gave in the kiss and that what Rose needed. She quickly pulled him down on top of her trying to unloose the button of his red shirt.

''Uh Rose,'' He moaned as he felt her lips on the hallow of his neck.''No.''

''Why not?'' Rose's hand trailed down to the waistband of Ron's pants. Just as she was about to undo his belt, Ron's hands stopped her in her task.

''You're breakfast is getting cold.''

''But I want desert.''

''I made blueberry pancakes. Your favorite. I'll eat them with you If you like.''

Rose gave in, glazing up at him suddenly a smile speard across her face rasing up and propping herself against the headboard of her bed, Rose placed the tray in front of her.

''Good Girl.'' Ron reached for the fork, handling it to her. Rose looking down on her plate had two whole eggs, two pieces of sausages and three blueberry pancakes. Taking the fork on the left and the knife on the right Rose began dive them into the sausage taking a bite.

''What do you think? Delicious?''

Rose looked up before answering. ''I want to eat my pancakes.''

''Fine. Have your pancakes.'' Ron was tired of debating with her.

''I thought you come to you senses,'' she picked up the small bottle of syrup. She was about to pour the syrup onto the pancakes when she though of an idea. Putting down her fork and knife and With Ron's eyes fixed directly on her. Rose suddenly remove some of the covers exposing her breasts.

''Now I have his direct attention,'' she thought to herself.

Taking the bottle of syrup,she pored the dark sweet liquid over her breast taking her finger to spear the syrup around the hardness of her nipples. ''Mmm,'' She whispered. Ron watched with wide eyes as broke a piece of pancake rubbing it slowly across her chest. Rose looked up seeing Ron running his tongue from across his lips staring at her tits with eagerness. His erection tenting up in his trousers.

Rose took one of her sticky fingers running them across her lips seductively. ''Do you want a taste?''

Ron didn't waste any time. He immediately attacked her lips with his own collecting the excess syrup there. he trailed her lips down to her syrup cover breasts. lapping freely at her nipples taking them between his lips.

''Oh! Father!'' Rose moaned feeling wetness between her legs. ''Yes. I want you...''

He moved the plate aside and kissed her again; both of them making out on the bed. They were so into what they doing they didn't even notice the sound of Lily's voice calling them.

''Hello! Anyone here?'' Lily shouted out.

''Fuck! It's Lily,'' Ron replied after breaking the kiss.

''She'll catch us in the act,'' Rose said getting up from the bed. ''And in bad timing.''

''I'll take care of her.''

''But I want to play,'' Rose whined.

Ron walked over and gave her a kiss the lips. ''I told you we didn't have much time. Clean yourself and take care of that in the shower. We're just going have to make up for it on Sunday night.'' He made himself decent rubbing the syrup off his lips with a towel his erection still refusing to leave. ''I'll See you down stairs.''

''Hello? Uncle Ron? Rose?'' Lily called out as she stepped out of the fireplace. ''I'm here...with my bags,'' she giggled.

''Lily?'' Ron asked as he walked down the stairs but stopped suddenly at the sight before him. Lily was wearing a pink polka dot dress that hugged every inch of her body; the dress stopped just above her knees and high heels. Ron was speechless for a moment before snapping out of it when he glanced at the smiling teen with her lips red as fire with her tan straw sun hat.

''Lily,'' He cleared his throat. His erection was starting to become painful and he needed release. And seeing Lily in this sexy short dress and that action that happen between her and rose the night was enough to make him explode right there.

''Beautiful dress,'' he smiled.

Lily smiled. ''Thank you. I wanted to find something just perfect for the occasion.''

''Oh no, It's perfect,'' he replied with a sudden huskiness in his voice. ''Where's you father?''

''He wanted to stay behind. Seems he has a special surprise for Rose,'' Suddenly Lily walked up to Ron wrapping her arms around the older redhead whispering in his ear. ''They're going camping. Don't tell him I told you.''

Ron laughed at the response. But his smiled quickly faded when he realized that Lily hadn't released her grip in him. Her pelvic bone rubbing against his erection making him throat out a hand moved from her waist to her perfectly round ass squeezing them she released her hold on him. But Ron's hand stilled remain on her bum.

''So Uncle Ron, where do I put my bags?'' She asked.

Ron's breathing turned suddenly rigid he swallowed the lump in his throat removing his hand from her before answering. ''Rose is still up stairs getting ready. Why don't we put them in the kitchen until she leaves?''

Lily nodded her head understanding before turning towards her bags when suddenly Ron grabbed her wrist.

''No no not the bags,'' he replied. Lily gasped as Ron picked her up in his arms.

''Let's go into the kitchen. Have a little fun''

Ron Pushed Lily against the wooden wall attacking her lips while his hands were frantically trying to unloose her dress, Breaking the kiss, he finally accomplised his goal pulling the strings down off her shoulders. She wasn't wearing a bra and Ron was thankful. Lily moaned loudly when Ron's lips meet her nipples wildly running his tongue over them. She could feel heat all over her body causing her to become moist in her panties.

''Uh... Uncle Ron I-Oh!'' Lily exclaimed as Ron roughly pulled her dress down to her knees along with her underwear roughly putting his finger into her folds working them in and out.

''Sorry,sweetheart but we don't have much time. Rose could be coming down in a moment and you don't want her to catch us, do you?''

''Oh! Should we wait until she leaves then?''

''No!'' He growled removing his fingers and undoing his pants pushing them down to his ankles;giving his cock a few strokes. ''I am in need and I must have you now!'' And with that he lift Lily up and thrusted his cock all the way inside her.

''Oh, fuck!'' Lily shouted as she was filled completely. Ron didn't waste anytime. He began to fuck her hard and fast bouncing her up and down banging her against the wall with every thrust.

''Yeah. Your pussy feels so good around my big cock.'' He held her hips tightly as pounded into her more firmly. the sounds of grunts and skin meeting skin felt the room.

''Does my cock feel good in that tight little Pussy?'' He breathed.

''Oh yes!'' Lily squealed. ''Fuck me harder! Make me come on your big dick!''

He reached between them and began rubbing her clit between his fingers, earning screams of pleasure from her. In a matter of moments,Ron could hear feel her inner walls contract around him. with one last thrust Ron pressed his lips brutally against each other silencing their orgasms. Lily could feel him emptying himself inside her. It was absolutely amazing. Ron's legs weaken and he dropped slowly to the floor with Lily legs still wrapped around his waist. She pressed her face against his chest hearing his rapidly beating heart.

''Oh! My god,'' Lily panted. ''That was wonderful!''

Glancing up at him,Ron gave her a kiss on the forehead. ''So am I your favorite uncle?''

Lily smiled. ''Always.''

''Dad! I'm ready,'' They heard Rose called out.

At her voice, Ron quickly stood up forgotten about he was naked from the waist down if it wasn't for Lily.

''Do you think she heard us?'' Lily asked.

Ron pulled his pants up trying to look presentable. ''I don't think so. I'll take care of her.'' He gave her a quick kiss on the lips get dressed.

''Rose.'' Ron replied as he walked inside the living room. ''You're all set to go?''he asked as he gave her a hug.

''Yes. I think I have everything I need.''

''Hey Rose,'' Lily came out of the kitchen her hair and clothes looking a little rankle than before. She was hoping that Rose didn't notice.

''Lily.'' Rose glanced at her luggage than back at her. You came down packed. ''Where were you?''

''Oh! Uncle Ron wanted to show me around the garden. it's beautiful. You did a great job.''

''Where's Uncle Harry?''

''He couldn't come,love. Lily says he has a very special surprise for you.''

'' It a secret only I know but thrust me,You'll love it,'' Lily replied.

''Well, I just I better get going I don't want Uncle Harry wait for me any longer. ''Bye Dad.'' She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walking over to the fireplace. ''See you Sunday night,'' and she disapperated.

Now I can finish eating you alive, Ron whisper against Lily's ear. She shuddered at his words...

(To be continued...)


	8. Author's notice

November 27, 2012

Hey guys, This is Annabelle. Now, I know that you guys are waiting for the next Chapter of Father daughter Exchange Club. It's in progress at this time. But I am writing this notice to let you know that recently, I had opened a Facebook account especially for you guys are a fan of my stories, You can see the short summarys and pictures of my upcoming stories!

If you like, you can Check it out by clicking on the link below my profile! and search for Annabelle Rose.

Also, If you guys are looking for my recently story that I was forced to move from this site for bending the rules called Dirty Magazines it is now on my live journal site! You can see it by clicking on the live journal link below!

See you guys next month!


	9. Friday (Part two) Harry and Rose

Father Daughter Exchange Club

Chapter eight Friday ( Part two: Harry and Rose)

Author notes: Here's Chapter eight. I know I told you guys Next months. I couldn't hold this back and I just completed this yesterday! So, I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

''Uncle Harry, I'm here.'' Rose called pulling her bags and suitcase from the made her way to the living room in search for her Uncle.

''Uncle Harry,'' Rose called Looking around. ''Not a sign of him.'' Walking closer to the front door, she could hear the sound of hitting nails. Curious, she went to check it out.

Walking out side towards the mysterious noise, Rose made her was to her Uncle who was distracted by fixing the touches what look like a tent.

''Um...Uncle Harry?''

With a last hit of the sludge hammer, Harry turned around smiling at the young teen. ''Rose, you made it.'' He stood up to his feet wrapping his arms around her. ''You well?''

Rose nodded her head. ''I hope I'm not intruding on anything. Lily said you had a surprise for me. Why you couldn't come over.'' She glanced over to the tent. Harry followed her glaze.

''Oh! I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you. I was hoping that you like the surprise?''

''I love it. I haven't went camping over a year since I left for school.''

''But don't worry. There's more to the surprise than this. You caught me just in time when I was finished. Come on, I'll take your bags up to Lily's room.''

Walking upstairs to Lily's room, Harry placed Rose's bags and suitcases with a grunt.

''And... We're here.''

''Sorry... That my bags were heavy,'' Rose replied.

''No, sweetheart. You're a female and you need certain things that will make you comfortable.''

''So,'' Rose smiled. ''You really do understand.''

Harry smiled. ''Well, I must shower. I be back to check on you in a few moments.''

Rose nodded her head Walking over to her bag as Harry left the room. He only took three steps before he heard the sound of a zipper. Curious he turned around careful not to make a sound.

Peaking through the door, Harry watched as Rose pulled out her lingerie;lace, skinny and sequins lingerie placing them neatly on the bed. Suddenly, Harry had a dirty thought wondering how Rose would look in that baby blue babydoll with the matching thong feeling his breathing rigid and his pants tighten. Trying to steady himself, Harry manged to make his way to the shower before being heard or seen.

In the shower the water hit violently against Harry's back as he stroked himself furiously closing his eyes thinking of the images of Rose in that Baby blue baby doll spreading her legs wide showing her wet tight opening. Harry gasped and moaned as he met his end spilling his essence onto the tiles. He continued to stroked himself to make sure he was finished but he was hard as a rock. He orgasmed but not enough. Maybe he was doing it too quickly. With the hot water leaving, Harry knew he couldn't stroke himself there. So he turned the shower off stepping out wrapping a towel around himself before opening the door to receive the shock of his life.

Rose was lying on his bed her hand probed against her arm her legs crossed nude with a smirk on her face.

''Surprise.''

Harry was speechless. Rose was lying on his bed naked. Wanting him. For what reason? Was he making a lot of noise in the shower? And for the fact he still was hard as a rock. Suddenly, Rose moved from the bed walking towards him giving Harry a view of her maidenhood.

''I heard you in the shower,'' she replied as she trailed her hand up and down his chest. ''Just standing there by the bathroom door. Hearing you moaning, made me hot and wet.

''So you took off your clothes?'' Harry asked raising a eyebrows. He follows Rose's eyes as she slowly looking down at her at the tented bulge of his towel. looking into his eyes.

''You need help with that?'' Rose asked.

In an answer, Harry took her hand and placed it to his erection. ''What do you think?''

''Let's go over to the bed. I can help you with that properly.'' Walking over to the bed, Rose sat down on the edge. Licking her lips, she gently released the towel off his waist throwing it aside.

''Oh my goodness. You're huge!'' Taking her hands, she gave his cock a few strokes before opening her mouth slowly taking him in until the head of his member hit her throat. It only took a moment for Rose to have a steady rhythm. Feeling Harry's hand in her hair she bobbed her head on him using her hands to massage him in time with her movements.

''Oh yes Rose. Just like that. Suck my cock, feels so good,'' he whispered trying his best not to thrust himself into his mouth. Harry's moans were turning her on so, Rose felt the urge to touch herself. Taking one of her hands away from him, she began to touch herself. Feeling tinges of excitement trough her body causing her moans to vibrate against his cock.

''Fuck! Ah! Yes. You're so fucking good at this,'' He began to whisper slient words looking down on her watching his cock disappear inside her mouth. Her hands working up and down her folds.

''You touching yourself for me, baby?'' He reached down watching as his hand worked its way inside her folds moving her clit a little.

''You're so want Uncle Harry to eat that pussy?''

In response, Rose moaned around him. Grabbing his leg.

Harry wasted to time, He pulled himself out of Rose's mouth, lifting her up on her back. Getting on his knees and spreading her legs wide apart, he licked his lips in huger before he leaned and took Rose's clit between his lips.

Rose felt like she was going to explode right there. Feeling Harry move his lips and tongue all over her sensitive flesh. ''Oh yeah Uncle Harry, Eat me good! Oh...'' Rose moaned out loud as Harry sucked her clit hard between his lips.

''OOOOHHHHH! GOD! UH!'' Rose shouted sitting up grabbing the sheets below her hips trembling. Rose threw her head back with a sign before Harry's release his lips off her.

''Mmm, see how good I am eating that sweet Pussy?'' He continued to rub her clit. ''You're ready for me baby?'' He breathed.

''Yes, Uncle Harry.'' Rose moaned. ''Please...''

''Well, since you said please,'' Harry got on his knees grabbing his cock with a firm hold. Lifting Rose's leg over his shoulder. ''Good girl,'' He whispered as he entered her.

''Mmmmmm,'' Rose and Harry moaned as they became one. Leaning down giving her a passionate kiss, Harry looked into her eyes as he began to move in and out of her tight wet folds.

''Oh...''Rose moaned as she reached down and began rubbing her clit. ''That Cock feels so good...'' Harry's eyes were filled with lust glazing down at her perfect breast as they bounced in time with his movements. ''Oh... You're breast look so good,'' He replied as he took a nipple between his lips flickering his tongue over the hard nub.

''Uh! Oh yes.'' Rose hissed out a breath as Harry thrusts became harder. His breathing became ragged against her soft skin. Harry was showing no mercy with the teen taking her arms pinning them over her head. She screamed as Harry pounded into her with all his might.

''OhhhhhhFuuuuuccckkk!'' Harry shouted as he felt Rose contact her inner walls around. Harry approached his orgasm. Filling her to the brink laying his head on her chest.

A few moments passed coming down from their high. Rose softly stroked her hair.''So... I think I solve your problem,'' Rose smiled

''Oh Baby, You gave me one hell of a workout,'' He panted giving her a passionate kiss.

''So... now that we are sexually do you want to do, now?''

Harry signed.''We must rest now. Tomorrow we will have a nice dinner and snores,'' He smiled.

''Sounds go to me! Let's charge up for the next day. I can't wait!''

(To be continued...)


	10. Author notice

May 30,2013

Hello Everyone! This is Annabelle Rose.I'm sad to say, no, this is not another Chapter of Father Daughter exchange club. It is in progress at this time. I'm sorry. I had been really busy with school along with work...you get the idea. Please Bare with me! Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know that I recently opened a live journal account called sinfully delighting. Ah, seems lame. I know. This is Another account just in case if fanfiction decide to take action and destroyed my profile. I don't wan to loose touch with you guys! 3 All of my stories from here will be posted there. The difference, they had been edited with new content. In the future, I look forward to posting new fics. If you have a live journal account or don't, you are welcome to visit my page!

Web address:

The link is on my profile. Until next time!

Annabelle Rose.


End file.
